


Signed Away

by BunnyFair



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Forced Marriage, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Cloud was being married off to one of the richest bachelors in order to help his poor family. Stuffed in a dress and heels and lacy panties, he was going to be wed. Those silk panties also felt a little too good the entire time he wore them
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Signed Away

Cloud stared in the mirror as the women dolled him up, dabbing makeup on his cheeks and lacing up his corset. He closed his eyes as a veil was placed atop his head, attached to a small tiara. The white veil was carefully placed in front of his face, hiding his face.

It was a small, formal wedding. Not like he had much choice in it. Nor did he have much choice in his husband.

Sephiroth was going to be his husband. Whether or not he wanted a husband, it wasn't his choice. His family needed money and Sephiroth offered a hefty dowry in exchange. They accepted and worked out a deal and now here he was, getting dressed in a white dress and veil for a wedding he honestly wasn't looking forward to.

He shifted slightly on the stool, feeling the lace underwear rub against him. Not to mention the white dress, he was wearing very pretty and delicate lacy lingerie under his clothes. The silky panties rubbed his cock almost too well and he did his best to ignore it.

He stood up at the motion and carefully stepped in the heels, holding his hands out some. He stood up straight and took a deep breath, taking the offered bouquet. The music started and he slowly walked out, staring at his feet.

~~~

Cloud was quiet through most of the vows and the ride away from the church. He stared down at his hands, his nails perfectly filed and painted soft pink. His simple wedding band wrapped around his left ring finger, a reminder of his new life.

He stepped out when the car was turned off and gathered up his skirt, grabbing his shoes off the floor. Sephiroth stepped out, his jacket over his arm. "Welcome to your new home, my dear."

Cloud glanced up at the house, stepping onto the path. He softly yelped when he was suddenly scooped up, reaching up to grab Sephiroth's shoulder. "Hey!"

Sephiroth smirked down at him and walked to the front door, easily unlocking it. "It's only tradition to carry your bride over the threshold."

Cloud softly huffed and muttered, "Yeah, cause they'd be kicking and screaming."

Sephiroth chose to ignore him and walked inside, locking the door back before walking deeper into the house. Cloud glanced around, still holding onto his shoes. It was a nice house, darker than he thought it'd be.

Sephiroth walked to the bedroom and gently set him on the bed, pressing his lips to Clouds'. Cloud blinked in surprise and slowly returned the kiss, laying back as Sephiroth nudged him. Cloud closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sephiroth gripped his hips and tilted his head slightly, gently nipping Cloud's lower lip. Cloud parted his lips and arched up when Sephiroth slid his hands up to untie the corset. Sephiroth tugged it loose and moved his hands down to cup his ass cheeks, pulling his hips to his own.

Cloud moaned softly as the silk panties rubbed against his cock and jutted his hips up, his cheeks flushing. Sephiroth smirked against his lips and slowly pulled back, licking his lips. Sephiroth slowly grinded his hips against his, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Do you like that, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded slightly and tilted his head.

Sephiroth smirked and slid his shirt off, exposing his gorgeous torso. Cloud swallowed thickly and shifted slightly, feeling the corset slide off. Sephiroth reached out and tugged it off, dropping it on the ground.

Sephiroth leaned up to nip along his neck, sliding his hands up Cloud's skirt. "What do we have here?"

Cloud flushed darker and shifted slightly, tilting his head and looking away. "N - Nothing."

Sephiroth smirked against his neck, rubbing his palm along the front of Cloud's cock. Cloud shuddered as the silk rubbed against him, biting back a moan. His hips jutted up into Sephiroth's hand.

Cloud softly squeaked when Sephiroth pulled him up and practically tore his dress off. "Hey! That was expensive!"

Sephiroth chuckled softly, laying him back down to look over him. "I'm well aware. This is gorgeous lingerie."

Cloud glanced away, shifting higher on the bed. "So?"

Sephiroth leaned up, gently brushing his fingertips along the frilly waistband. "You look beautiful under me."

Cloud flushed darkly and looked away, staring at the wall. He stayed quiet and crossed his arms over his chest before Sephiroth grabbed his wrists, forcing his arms above his head. Sephiroth smirked widely and pressed his lips to his, grinding his hips against Cloud's.

Cloud let out a soft moan and tugged at his hands, curling his fingers around Sephiroth's. His hips jutted up as he felt precum slicken his panties. He tightened his grip as he felt Sephiroth smirk against his lips.

Sephiroth gripped his wrists in one hand and reached down to tease Cloud's nipples, gently twisting and tugging them. Cloud mewled softly and arched into his hand, his eyes clenched shut. Sephiroth smirked widely and leaned down to nip at his neck, his long hair brushing gently over Cloud's bare side.

Cloud moaned softly and tugged at his hands, biting his lower lip to keep quiet. Sephiroth kept teasing his nipples until they were little pebbles and slowly moved his hand down, pressing his fingers against the large damp spot. Cloud's hips thrusted up into his hand, his cock straining against the panties.

Sephiroth smirked widely and slipped his fingers in the panties, wrapping his hand around Cloud's dick. Cloud gasped softly and arched up, his arms straining as Sephiorth tightened his grip on his wrists. Cloud moaned as Sephiroth slowly stroked his cock, spreading his legs wider.

Sephiroth leaned down to nip his ear and mumbled, "Feel good, my dear bride?"

Cloud nodded slightly, thrusting his hips as Sephiroth tightened his grip.

Sephiroth chuckled softly and let go of Cloud, undoing his belt. He easily slid off his pants and boxers, his dick fully erect. Cloud glanced down and flushed, quickly looking away as he grpped the blanket under him.

Sephiroth grabbed his hips and easily lifted him, turning him over onto his hands and knees. "Let me see your pretty pussy, Cloud."

Cloud's ears turned red and he turned to look at him before shuddering when a finger slid inside him. He gasped softly and tightened his grip on the pillow he grabbed, muffling his moans into it. His toes curled and uncurled as Sephiroth slowly moved his finger, leaning past him to grab a small bottle on the nightstand.

Sephiroth continued moving his finger and popped the top open, squirting some directly onto his finger, some of it dribbling down to Cloud's pretty pink asshole. He easily added a second finger and leaned up to kiss Cloud's hip. "Does my bride like his pretty pussy being played with?"

Cloud shuddered and nodded slightly, his hips rocking slowly in motion with Sephiroth's fingers. "I - I do."

Sephiroth hummed softly and continued moving his fingers, kissing along Cloud's spine. Cloud tightened his grip as Sephiroth's hair fell over to gently brush against his side, drawing a muffled chuckle from him. Sephiroth glanced down at him and trailed his fingers along Cloud's side, feeling him flinch away and giggle into his pillow.

Sephiroth chuckled softly and leaned back, pulling his fingers free to squirt more lube onto his hand. "I'll keep that in mind for later."

Cloud softly huffed and glanced back at him, his eyes narrowed depite his pupils blown wide. "Don't you dare, you - "

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth slid his cock into his hole, his sentence fading off. Sephiroth smirked widely and started slowly moving his hips, gripping Cloud's hips tightly. Cloud tightened his grip on his pillow and pressed his face into it, hiding his moans.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly and stopped moving before pulling back completely. He chuckled softly when Cloud softly whined and grasped his hips, easily flipping him over onto his back.

Cloud softly yelped and sat up on his elbows, preparing to yell before Sephiroth silenced him with a deep kiss. Sephiroth slid his cock back in and started moving, guiding Cloud's legs around his waist. Sephiroth slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth, exploring slowly.

Cloud moaned softly and slowly reached up to grab his shoulders, feeling the muscle flex under his cool touch. Sephiroth kept an easy, slow pace with one hand under his back, angling his ass up and the other on the back of his neck. Cloud arched into him and moaned softly, tilting his head back.

Sephiroth hummed softly and started thrusting harder, leaning down to lowly whisper in his ear, "Your pussy is taking me so well, Cloud, you're going to be the loveliest of brides. Now, look at me as you unravel."

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and stared up into Sephiroth's bright green eyes. His cock was leaking slowly and he moaned as Sephiroth thrusted harder. He tightened his grip on Sephiroth's shoulders, his short nails pressing firmly.

Sephiroth smirked down at him and tightened his grip on his hip, easily holding him in place while fucking him roughly. Cloud moaned loudly and dragged his nails down as he easily came without being touched, cum spurting onto his own chest. Sephiroth kept up his pace as he came, softly groaning as Cloud tightened around him.

Sephiroth gripped the back of his hair and thrusted harder. Cloud moaned softly as his hair was tugged, clinging to Sephiroth. Sephiroth tightened his grip and softly groaned, his eyes closing as he came into Cloud.

Cloud shuddered and closed his eyes, biting his lip as he felt Sephiroth's hot cum spill inside him. Sephiroth thrusted slowly and slowly pulled out, smirking at Cloud's shudder. "Miss my cock already?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes up at him and dropped his hands to his sides, taking a slow breath before calmly stating, "No, I don't."

Sephiroth laid on his side, head propped up on his side. "Don't worry, my dear. This was only for our proper consumation. There will be much more where that came from, I promise you that."


End file.
